Konoha No Kazoku
by heztynha uzumaki
Summary: Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut- don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Di sebuah rumah di mansion utama Namikaze ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun dengan kulit berwarna tan sedang bermain bersama ibunya. Anak ini memiliki ciri-ciri berambut jingga gelap jabrik dengan iris violet seperti sang ibu. Ketika sedang bermain tiba-tiba sang ibu memang perutnya sambil meringis kesakitan. Menma sangat khawatir dengan keadaan ibunya yang sedang mengandung 9 bulan "Kaaaaaa-channnn... Kaa-chan kenapa ?" Teriak Menma.

"Gak apa kok sayang, kaa-san gak apa, sepertinya adik mu mau lahir. Bisa tolong kau panggilkan tou-san di gedung hokage?" Jawab sang ibu yaitu Kushina Uzumaki. Menma hanya mengangguk kemudian segera menuju gedung hokage.

Setelah sampai di gedung hokage, Menma segera mendobrak pintu itu dengan tidak berperi kepingan *malang sekali nasib mu wahai pintu* Sang hokage yang sedang mengecek dokumen-dokumen penting pun kaget hingga hampir terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tou-chan, hosh... Kaa-chan, hosh... Kaa-chan kesakitan, kata Kaa-chan adik Menma mau lahir jadi Menma disuruh manggil Tou-chan." Ucap Menma dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Nani? Apa benar itu Menma-kun? Dimana kaa-chan sekarang?" tanya Minato dengan wajah yang tidak kalah khawatir dengan Menma.

"Di rumah Tou-chan..." jawab Menma cepat.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Minato segera menggendong Menma dan melakukan hiraishin menuju tempat Kushina berada.

"Kushi-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato khawatir.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja? Sepertinya aku mau melahirkan." Kushina menjitak kepala kuning Minato.

Segera Minato menyuruh Anbu untuk segera memanggil para ketua desa agar segera menuju tempat yang akan digunakan untuk persalinan.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... sakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt sekali..." Kushina berteriak sambil tetap berusaha untuk melahirkan anaknya.

'_baru kali ini aku melihat Kushina kesakitan seperti itu. Besabarlah sayang.'_ Minato sedikit sweetdrop dengan respons sang istri sedangkan Menma memegang tangan sang ibu untuk menenangkannya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, anak yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sudah lahir, kali ini yang lahir bukan hanya 1, tapi 2. 2 brooooo, kembar... *abaikan* Anak yang pertama lahir berjenis kelamin laki-laki dengan rambut pirang seperti Minato dengan tanda 3 garis di tiap pipinya seperti kumis kucing, anak ini memiliki iris mata berwarna saphire seperti sang ayah dengan warna kulit tan. Sedangkan anak kedua berjenis kelamin perempuan, memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir mirip, tapi dia memiliki kulit berwarna putih susu dan tidak memiliki 3 garis di tiap pipinya.

"Minato... Akhirnya aku berhasil melahirkan mereka..." Kushina tersenyum haru, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Diamlah sebentar Kushina, segel Kyuubi semakin melemah, ku mohon bertahanlah, aku akan menguatkannya kembali." Raut khawatir Minato, tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

Ketika sedang berusaha menguatkan kembali segel kyuubi, tiba-tiba ada pria dengan topeng spiral menyerang tempat persalinan.

"Serahkan kyuubi sekarang..." pria itu berkata dengan nada yang sedikit misterius.

'_Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu... Ahh, sudahlah nanti saja aku ingat-ingatnya, yang penting sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan keluarga ku terlebih dahulu' _Minato berkata dalam hati.

"Sarutobi-sensei, bisakah kau menggantikan ku sebentar untuk mempertahankan segel kyuubi agar kyuubi tidak lepas kendali?" Minato meminta sandaime hokage untuk menggantikannya sebentar.

"Kakashi, Yamato, tolong bantu aku mengalahkan pria bertopeng itu. Sepertinya dia sangat berbahaya." Minato berkata dengan tegas. Setelahnya, Yamato dan Kakashi mengikuti Minato dan ikut menyerang pria bertopeng itu, tujuan mereka hanya 1 yaitu menjauhkan pria bertopeng itu dari Kushina dan yang lainnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari tempat Kushina berada, mereka saling beradu taijutsu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menembus kekai yang telah kami buat?" tanya Minato pada pria bertopeng.

"Itu bukanlah hal sulit... Yang terpeting sekarang adalah serahkan kyuubi pada ku." Jawab pria bertopeng itu dengan santai.

"Dalam mimpi mu..." Jawab Kakashi sambil berusaha menyerang si pria bertopeng. Tapi ternyata usaha Kakashi dia-sia. Tak ada satu pun serangannya yang mampu melukai si pria bertopeng. Semua tebasan dari pedangnya hanya melewati tubuhnya seakan tubuh itu bisa menembus benda padat.

Kakashi bersama Yamato berusaha menyerang terus dengan pedang masing-masing sedangkan Minato hanya mengawasi sambil menganalisa keadaan.

'_Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya tubuh pria itu tidak benar-benar menembus benda padat, setiap dia akan menyerang lawan, tubuhnya akan memadat kembali' _Minato segera menyadari keganjilan itu.

Minato pun berlari dengan jikukan kunai di tangannya siap menyerang pria bertopeng itu.

"Kakashi, Yamato, mundur sekarang. Biar aku yang menghadapi pria bertopeng ini." Teriak Minato mengisyaratkan Kakashi dan Yamato untuk memback-up Minato.

Minato melempar kunainya nya, kemudian dia melompat dengan rasengan sudah siap ditangan kanan. Setelah kunai itu melewati tubuh pria tersebut, segera Minato melakukan hiraishin menuju tempat kunai berada kemudian mengarahkan rasengan ke punggung pria itu.

Selagi pria itu lengah, Kakashi dan Yamato segera menyerang pria bertopeng itu. Kakashi memukul topeng pria itu hingga retak karena dia menambahkan chakra ditangannya. Setelah dua kali memukul, akhirnya topeng itu pecah juga dan tampaklah wajah yang sangat familia bagi Kakashi dan Minato.

"Obito." Ucap Minato dan Kakashi secara bersamaan.

"Doushite?" tanya Minato dengan sedikit terkejut mengetahui yang mengincar kyuubi adalah muridnya sendiri, Uchiha Obito.

"Aku sudah muak dengan dunia ini... Dan kau Kakashi, aku telah mempercayakan Rin pada mu tapi kau malah membunuh Rin dengan chidori mu." Kata Obito dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Bukan seperti itu Obito... Aku ti-" belum sempat Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Obito sudah menyerang Kakashi dengan kunainya.

"Dengarkan aku Obito." Kata Kakashi ditengah pertarungannya dengan Obito.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi Kakashi, semuanya sudah sangat jelas." Obito menjawab Kakashi sambil tetap terus menyerangnya.

Saat jarak mereka sangat dekat, Kakashi melakukan genjutsu pada Obito untuk menunjukkan kebenarannya.

.

.

-_**Flash Black: On-**_

Rin diincar oleh desa lain untuk dijadikan jinchuuriki sanbi. Musuh sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Rin.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Kakashi muncul tepat didepan Rin. Segera Chidori terbentuk ditangannya berniat untuk menyerang musuh.

"Kakashi, bunuh aku agar mereka tak menjadikan ku jinchuuriki sanbi. Aku tidak mau ikut mereka." Rin memohon pada Kakashi.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya Rin, aku telah berjanji pada Obito untuk menjaga mu." Kakashi menjawab Rin dengan tegas.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Rin mengarahkan Chidori ditangan Kakashi tepat dijantungnya, kemudian tangannya mulai melepaskan tangan Kakashi. Kakashi yang masih syok hanya mampu melihat dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Air mata sudah menggenang di mata Kakashi. Berbeda dengan Rin, dia malah tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa Kakashi... Terima kasih telah menjadi teman ku selama ini dan selamat tinggal. Aku menyayangi mu." Rin berucap sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

Tubuh Rin terjatuh, tapi sebelum sampai ke tanah, tubuh itu sudah ditangkap oleh Kakashi. Tiba-tiba sharingan Kakashi berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan. Kakashi yang sangat emosi segera menghabisi seluruh lawan yang berada didepannya. Setelah beres, Kakashi membawa tubuh Rin ala bidal style menuju Konoha. Sesampainya di Konoha, tubuh Rin dibwa ke rumah sakit. Seakan masih tak percaya, Kakashi menyuruh dokter untuk memeriksa Rin.

"Maaf Kakashi, tapi Rin memang sudah meninggal. Lebih baik kita segera menguburkan jasadnya." Jawab dokter itu.

Keesokan harinya, diadakan acara pemakaman untuk Rin.

**Nohara Rin**, itulah nama yang tertera pada batu diatas makam Rin. Setelah semua orang pergi meninggalkan makam, hanya tersisa Kakashi disana. Kakashi menangis dengan penuh penyesalan karena tak bisa menepati janjinya pada Obito. Langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga, akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Rin, aku pulang dulu... Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi mu lagi, tunggulah." Kata Kakashi lirih.

_**-Flash Black: Off-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tiba-tiba Obito merasakan kakinya menjadi lemas, tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Obito menangis.

"Rin... Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku..." Obito menangisi Rin didepan para musuhnya.

"Sudahlah Obito, itu sudah menjadi pilihan Rin." Minato berucap sambil mendekati Obito.

"Sensei, maafkan aku... Aku tidak tau jika Kakashi tidak bersalah, yang aku yakini selama ini adalah Kakashi membunuh Rin tepat didepan mata ku." Jawab Obito masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku Obito, maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janji ku untuk menjaga RIn setelah kepergian mu." Kakashi ikut mendekati Obito dan belutut didepannya.

"Tak apa Kakashi... Aku sekarang telah mengetahui kebenarannya." Obito bekata sambil berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

"Sensei, maafkan aku... Aku menyesal atas perbuatan ku tadi." Obito menyesali perbuatannya yang berusaha mencuri kyuubi.

"Tak apa Obito, aku sudah memaafkan mu." Minato berkata dengan senyum lembut terukir dibibirnya.

"Apakah Konoha mau menerima ku kembali sensei? Aku sungguh ingin mengabdi pada Konoha. Aku ingin melindungi Konoha dan aku ingin menjadi hokage agar bisa melindungi Konoha dengan tangan ku sendiri." Obito bertanya pada Minato dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja Konoha akan menerima mu kembali. Kau adalah salah satu bagian dari Konoha. Konoha adalah rumah mu, jadi kembalilah Obito." Jawab Minato.

Setelah itu, Minato kembali ke tempat Kushina bersama dengan Kakashi, Yamato dan Obito.

"Minato... Siapa orang yang berada dibelakang Kakashi itu?" tanya sandaime hokage penasaran.

Semua orang menoleh pada orang yang dimaksud oleh sandaime hokage.

"Dia adalah Obito Uchiha sensei. Murid ku yang hilang ketika sedang berperang dulu." Minato menjawab dengan sopan.

"Sarutobi-sensei, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan mu sebentar?" tanya Minato.

"tentu saja, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan jutsu ini." Kata sandaime menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Ahh, iya, aku hampir lupa, hehe... Biar aku yang melanjutkan sensei, kau pasti sangat lelah bukan." Kata Minato sambil nyengir kuda.

"Haha, baiklah." Minato pun segera menyelesaikan segel untuk mengurung kyuubi, tapi kali ini Minato juga menyegel kyuubi di kedua anaknya yang baru lahir. Chakra _Yang_ kyuubi disegel ditubuh Kushina, sedangkan chakra _Yin _kyuubi disegel di kedua anaknya.

Chapter 1 End

-TBC-

.

.

.

A/N: hai hai saya author baru, yoroshiku ne~ *abaikan*

Di sini ceritanya Menma itu punya rambut jingga gelap, gabungan dari gen Minato sama Kushina. Menma di sini mirip banget sama Kushina, mulai dari sifat sampai fisik, yang ngebedain Cuma warna rambut sama bentuk rambutnya aja.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

"Sarutobi-sensei, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan mu sebentar?" tanya Minato.

"tentu saja, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan jutsu ini." Kata sandaime menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

"Ahh, iya, aku hampir lupa, hehe... Biar aku yang melanjutkan sensei, kau pasti sangat lelah bukan." Kata Minato sambil nyengir kuda.

"Haha, baiklah." Minato pun segera menyelesaikan segel untuk mengurung kyuubi, tapi kali ini Minato juga menyegel kyuubi di kedua anaknya yang baru lahir. Chakra _Yang_ kyuubi disegel ditubuh Kushina, sedangkan chakra _Yin _kyuubi disegel di kedua anaknya.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 – New Life**

Setelah melakukan penyegelan, Sarutobi mengajak Minato beserta orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menuju ruangan khusus di tempat itu untuk membicarakan hal yang tadi sempat tertunda sedangkan Kushina dibiarkan beristirahat dengan penjagaan dari beberapa anbu yang tidak mengikuti pertemuan.

"Minato, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sarutobi bertanya pada Minato.

"Kau tau Obito kan sensei? Dan orang yang berada dibelakang ku ini adalah Obito, lebih tepatnya Uchiha Obito." Akhirnya rasa penasaran semua orang yang berada disana terjawab sudah.

'_Pakaian itu... Seperti pakaian pria bertopeng tadi, apa mungkin-' _Sarutobi berkata dalam hati.

"Dia adalah orang bertopeng tadi sensei. Aku ingin membawanya kembali ke Konoha, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah warga Konoha meskipun dia telah melakukan penghianatan." Minato menjelaskan segala hal yang telah terjadi pada senseinya.

" Apa kau yakin Minato?" Sarutobi tampak ragu dengan penuturan Minato.

"Aku yakin sensei, dan aku mohon pada mu untuk tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada civilian council maupun vilage council." Minato berusaha melindungi Obito dari kebencian penduduk Konoha.

"Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya dari mereka tapi dengan satu syarat. Anbu harus mengawasinya selama satu tahun untuk jaga-jaga jika dia berkhianat lagi." Sarutobi memberikan syarat untuk membawa Obito kembali ke desa.

"Baik sensei, aku akan memberitahu Obito tentang kabar gembira ini." Minato menampakkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Setelah selesai membicarakan hal itu, Minato kembali ke tempat Kushina dan Obito berada.

"Obito, kau bisa kembali ke Konoha tapi kau harus diawasi oleh anbu selama 1 tahun untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Minato pada Obito yang sedang bermain-main dengan Menma.

"Tentu saja sensei, lagipula ini kesalahan ku juga karena sudah berusaha mencuri kyuubi dari Kushina-san." Obito berkata dengan penuh penyesalan.

Setelah semua pembicaraan selesai dan chakra Kushina dianggap sudah cukup pulih untuk kembali ke desa, Minato memutuskan segera kembali ke desa agar Kushina bisa beristirahat.

"**Hiraishin No Jutsu."** Minato mengucapkan sebuah jurus yang mampu membawanya bersama keluarganya untuk membali ke rumah. Setelah mengucapkan jurus, terlihat kilatan kuning dalam waktu sepersekian detik kemudian menghilang.

"Yare-yare... Sensei melupakan kita. Sepertinya kita memang harus bersusah payah kembali ke desa sendirian tanpa sensei." Ucap seorang pria bermasker yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"Sudahlah Kakashi, kau ini kan belum pernah punya anak, jadi mana mungkin kau paham perasaan sensei." Obito menepuk bahu Kakashi.

"Haha, kau benar." Kakashi menjawab Obito seadanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita segera kembali ke Konoha." Sarutobi memberikan perintah kepada semua anbu yang berada disana.

.

.

**-Skip Time-**

.

.

Sesampainya di Konoha, Obito segera menuju mansion Uchiha. Sebelumnya Minato sudah memberitahukan kepada Obito bahwa dia bisa tinggal kembali di mansion Uchiha.

"Obito... Darimana saja kau? Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kepergian mu, kami pikir kau telah meninggal, maafkan kami." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hehe, gomen ne baa-chan, aku selama ini mengembara." Obito menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau masih ingat dimana rumah mu kan Obito?" Mikoto menggoda Obito.

"Te...Tentu saja aku ingat baa-chan... Tidak mungkin kan aku melupakan rumah ku." Obito menjawab Mikoto dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Haha, Obito kau lucu sekali." Mikoto mencubit pipi Obito.

"Baa-chan... Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku sudah 15 tahun." Obito mulai merajuk pada Mikoto.

"Oh, ayolah Obito, kau tampak semakin lucu jika seperti itu." Mikoto terkekeh melihat kelakuan keponakannya ini. Obito pun meninggalkan Mikoto sebelum dia menjadi bulan-bulanan Mikoto seperti 5 tahun lalu. Obito menuju rumahnya yang cukup besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Obito tinggal sendiri di rumah itu karena orang tuanya meninggal saat perang 5 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

**Other Place**

"Tou-chan.. Tou-chan... Menma mau lihat adik Menma ya." Menma menarik-narik celana Minato.

"Sekarang?" tanya Minato sambil menggendong Memna.

"Tentu saja, Menma akan melindungi adik Menma." Menma berucap dengan sangat yakin sambil menampakkan cengirannya.

"Haha, baiklah kalau begitu." Minato menurunkan Menma dari gendongannya dan menggandeng tangannya menuju kamar Kushina.

Saat sampai di kamar Kushina, Menma segera berlari menuju tempat kedua adiknya berada.

"Kawaiiiiiii..." Menma mencubit kedua pipi adiknya. Hal ini membuat kedua adik Menam menangis sangat keras.

"Aaaaa, Menma-kun, jangan kau cubit adik mu, lihatkan mereka jadi menangis." Minato menasehati anak pertamanya yang terlihat sangat gemas dengan kedua adik kembarnya.

"Meleka lucu tou-chan, Menma gemas dengan meleka." Menma masih mencubit pipi adiknya karena gemas dengan pipi tembem adiknya.

"Haha, iya iya, tapi jangan seperti itu ya... Katanya kau mau melindungi adik mu?" Minato mulai menggoda Menma yang wajahnya mulai menampakkan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan Menma-nii ya..." Menma meminta maaf kepada kedua adiknya. Setelah meminta maaf, tiba-tiba salah satu adiknya malah balik mencubit pipi Menma.

"Huaaaaaaa, adik Menma nakal." Menma mengangis sambil berlari menuju tou-sannya berada.

"HAHAHAHA..." Minato dan Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pembalasan yang diberikan salah satu adik Menma.

"Cup... Cup, jangan menangis yaaaa~" Kushina berusaha menenangkan Menma, bukannya malah tenang tapi Menma malah semakin keras menangisnya.

"Ehhh?" Kushina bingung dengan kelakuan sang anak.

"Lamen." (Ramen) Ucap Menma ditengah-tengah tangisannya. Minato dan Kushina hanya sweatdorp melihat kelakuan sang anak yang benar-benar maniak amen.

"Berhenti menangis dulu dong, nanti baru kaa-chan buatin ramen buat Menma." Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Menma. Akhirnya Menma pun berhenti menangis.

"Ne, tou-chan, siapa nama adik Menma?" Menma bertanya pada tou-channya setelah menangis.

'_A... Anak ini, cepat sekali merubah emosinya...' _Minato sweatdrop lagi melihat tingkah putranya ini.

"Nama mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko." Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Menma.

"Nalu-chan, Luko-chan, cepat besar ya, nanti Menma-nii ajak main dehh." Menma mendekati kedua adiknya kemudian mengecup adiknya satu persatu.

.

.

**-Skip Time-**

**1 tahun kemudian**

.

.

**Tempat latihan clan Namikaze**

**.**

**.**

"Memna-kun, mau tou-chan ajarin jutsu-jutsu tou-chan?" Minato memberikan penawaran yang dia tau bahwa Menma tak akan menolak.

"Sou ka? Mau mau mau..." Menma menjawab dengan penuh semangat.

"Pertama, kita harus tau dulu elemen dasar mu." Kata Minato tegas.

"Bagaimana caranya tou-chan?" Menma tampak kebingungan dengan kata-kata Minato.

"Mudah, kau cukup mengalirkan chakra mu di kertas ini. Jika kertas tersebut terbelah maka tipe chakra mu adalah angin. Jika meledak dan terbakar, maka tipe chakra mu adalah api. Jika menjadi basah, mak tipe chakra mu adalah air. jika mengkerut tipe chakra mu adalah petir. Jika kertas itu berubah menjadi debu maka tipe chakra mu adalah tanah, apa kau paham Menma?" Minato menjelaskan pada Menma tentang cara kerja kertas chakra yang kini sedang dipegang oleh Minato.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan, Menma segera meminta salah satu kertas chakra yang dipegang oleh Minato.

"Tou-chan , Menma mau coba..." Menma terlihat begitu antusias untuk mengetahui jenis chakranya.

Minato pun memberikan kertas chakra itu kepada Menma.

Menma mengalirkan chakra pada kertas yang dipegangnya, kemudian kertas itu terbelah menjadi 2, kemudian basah dan menjadi debu.

"Wahh, Menma... Kau memiliki 3 jenis chakra." Kata Minato sambil mengacak pelan rambut Menma.

"Hontou In?" Menma heran dengan penuturan tou-sannya.

"Kau lihatkan kan tadi? Kertaas chakra itu terbelah menjadi 2 berarti kau memiliki elemen angin sama seperti kaa-chan dan tou-chan, kemudian kertas itu menjadi basah, berarti kau juga memiliki elemen air dan yang terakhir kertas itu menjadi debu, berarti kau juga memiliki elemen tanah." Minato menjelaskan tentang elemen Menma.

"Wahh, ternyata aku hebat, hehe." Menma nyengir lima jari yang membuatnya nampak anut *author gemes deh liatnya #abaikan*

"Mungkin jika kau berlatih keras untuk menggunakan elemen air dan elemen tanah, kau bisa seperti hokage pertama yang bisa menggunakan elemen pohon." Minato memberitahu Menma.

"Huaaa, sou ka? Menma mau bisa elemen pohon. Apa tou-chan bisa mengajari Menma menggunakan elemen pohon?" Tanya Menma dengan mata berbinar.

"Gomen ne Menma, elemen tou-chan adalah Angin, Api dan Petir jadi tou-chan tidak bisa mengajari Menma menggunakan elemen pohon." Minato meminta maaf pada Menma karena tidak bisa mengajari Menma elemen pohon.

"Tapi... Tou-chan bisa mengajari Menma jutsu andalan tou-chan." Minato menunjukkan rasengan andalannya pada Menma.

"Kereeeeennnn~ Mau tou-chan..." Menma memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Minato.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..." Minato tersenyum jahil pada Menma.  
Menma yang tadi tersenyum kini berubah menjadi murung.

"NANIIIIII? A-apa itu tou-chan?" Menma bertanya pada Minato.

"Kau harus belajar jutsu-jutsu sederhana dahulu. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukan suatu hal kecil, maka kau tak akan bisa melakukan hal yang lebih besar." Raut wajah Minato berubah menjadi serius.

"Baik tou-chan." Menma kembali semangat.

"Pertama, kau harus bisa melakukan kawarimi no jutsu, jika kau sudah menguasai kawarimi no jutsu, kau harus bisa membuat 5 bunshin, kemudian buatlah 2 henge dari kelima bunshin yang telah kau buat, untuk henge, kau harus berubah menjadi tou-chan dan kaa-chan, apa kau sanggup?" Minato memberi syarat kepada Menma.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, Kushina sedang mengawasi mereka sambil menggendong kedua anaknya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu banyak Minato? Menma-kun kan baru belajar, kau tega sekali memberikan persyaratan yang sulit padanya?" Kushina tampak khawatir dengan persyaratan Minato.

"Tidak, itu adalah persyaratan yang cukup ringan, bukankah suatu saat Menma akan menjadi hokage menggantikan tou-chan, benar kan Menma?" Minato membanggakan Menma didepan Kushina.

"Uh-um, tentu saja, Menma akan menjadi kuat dan menjadi hokage agar bisa melindungi tou-chan dan adik Menma." Ucap Menma dengan sangat bangga.

"Ahahaha, benar kah Menma? Apa kau sanggup?" Kushina bertanya pada Menma.

"Tentu saja Menma akan sanggup." Menma menjawab Kushina dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Nahh, kalau begitu ayo mulai. Kita mulai dengan kawarimi no jutsu." Kata Minato pada Menma.  
"Haii~" Menma menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah membuat beberapa rangkaian segel, Menma mencoba membuat kawarimi no jutsu tapi kawarimi nya masih gagal karena Menma kurang bisa mengontrol chakra.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, akhirnya Menma bisa menggunakan kawarimi no jutsu dengan sempurna.

"Wahh, hebat kau Menma, kau benar-benar mirip seperti kaa-san mu." Minato mengacak-acak rambut Menma.

"Anak siapa dulu dong, hehe." Kushina yang daritadi masih memperhatikan perjuangan anaknya tampak bangga akan kemajuan anaknya yang bisa dibilang cukup cepat.

"Yoshhh, sekarang waktunya kita berlatih membuat bunshin, apa kau siap Menma?" Tanya Minato pada Menma.

"Yosh, ikuzo~" Kata Menma dengan semangat.

Minato menunjukkan cara membaut bunshin pada Menma, kemudian Menma mengcopy caranya. Setelah membuat rangkaian jurus, Menma pun berhasil membuat bunshin, tapi bunshin itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

"Wahh, kau hebat Menma, tapi kau harus bisa mempertahankan bunshin mu." Kata Minato memuji Menma.

Menma pun berusaha membuat bunshin lagi. Setelah mencoba sekitar 5 kali, akhirnya tubuh Menma ambruk karena kehabisan chakra. Sebelum tubuh Menma sampai ke tanah, Minato segera menggendong tubuh Menma dan membawanya ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 end**

**-TBC-**

.

.

.

A/N : Huaaaa, gomen ne, waktu baca chapter 1 ternyata ada typo ya, haha, maklum, saya sedikit bingung dengan alurnya, jadi ada beberapa yang dirubah namanya, hehe.

Btw, sankyuu atas review nya di chapter 1 ... :D

Untuk di chapter ini, maaf ya kalau terlalu banyak percakapannya dan sedikit pengajaran jutsu nya~

Otak saya lagi konslet terus kena air , jadinya begini dehh hasilnya , huhu.

.

.

Ask : Ahh, iya, mau tanya nih, kalau seandainya ntar ada genre adventure nya, enaknya dibikin gimana ya? Belum dapet ide saya *puntung dipojokan*

.

.

**Special thanks for :**

**Senju Toshirama, abdaua, Vicestering, Gray Areader, Dark Namikaze Ryu, ,**

**Bagus A namikaze, KurokiKaze-san**


	3. Chapter 3

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

Minato menunjukkan cara membaut bunshin pada Menma, kemudian Menma mengcopy caranya. Setelah membuat rangkaian jurus, Menma pun berhasil membuat bunshin, tapi bunshin itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

"Wahh, kau hebat Menma, tapi kau harus bisa mempertahankan bunshin mu." Kata Minato memuji Menma.

Menma pun berusaha membuat bunshin lagi. Setelah mencoba sekitar 5 kali, akhirnya tubuh Menma ambruk karena kehabisan chakra. Sebelum tubuh Menma sampai ke tanah, Minato segera menggendong tubuh Menma dan membawanya ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 – Latihan Dasar**

Rambut Kushina mulai melambai-lambai liar, menandakan bahwa Kushina sedang marah besar.

'_Deg' _Minato merasakan aura yang tidak enak dibelakangnya.

'_Sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi setelah ini.'_ Batin Minato dalam hati.

"Minato sayang..." Kushina memanggil Minato dengan sebutan sayang? Hell no, itu pertanda buruk dan Minato tau itu.

"Y-ya, Kushina-chan, ada apa?" Minato menjawab panggilan sayang Kushina dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Kau... Kau pakan Menma hmm? Apa kau mati mati heh? Sekali lagi kau membuat Menma seperti itu, kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam untuk satu bulan." Kushina mulai memarahi Minato. Minato hanya bisa bergidik ngeri jika istrinya sudah mulai mengamuk seperti sekarang ini.

"A-a... G-gomen ne Kushina-chan... Aku terlalu keras melatih Menma." Minato sudah sujud-sujud dihadapan Kushina agar mendapat maaf dari sang istri, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kushina malah memberikan jurus andalan Kakashi pada Minato. Jurus apalagi kalau bukan jurus _**Penderitaan seratus tahun.**_

*Skip aja dehh bagian ini, gak tega liat Minato dianiaya, huahahaha*

.

.

**-Skip Time-**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini burung-burung di Konoha nampak sangat bahagia, terdengar dari kicauan-kicauan mereka, Tak hanya itu, matahari pun bersinar sangat terik.

"Hoaaammmmm..." Menma baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah kemarin kelelahan. Setelah meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku, Menma segera turun menuju ruang makan, mencari sang ibu.

"Ohayou kaa-chan, tou-chan." Menma menyapa Kushina dan Minato kemudian menghampiri mereka di dapur.

"Ohayou mou Menma-kun." Minato menjawab Menma, sedangkan Kushina hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Oh iya Menma, mulai minggu depan kau sudah mulai masuk akademi, apa kau siap?" tanya Minato pada Menma yang sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Hueee, sou ka?" raut wajah Menma langsung berubah menjadi semangat.

"Tentu saja... Kau mau kan?" Minato menampakkan cengiran andalannnya.

"Tentu saja, berarti Menma harus segera bisa membuat bunshin seperti yang tou-chan ajarkan." Menma tampak bersemangat sambil membayangkan kehidupan di akademi yang akan dimulainya minggu depan.

Menma pun segera menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya, setelah mandi barulah dia bergabung dengan tou-chan dan kaa-channya di ruang makan. Saat sampai di ruang makan, ternyata disana juga ada Naruko dan Naruto yang juga ikut sarapan.

"Huaaaa, adik-adik Menma sungguh lucu." Menma mencium kedua pipi adiknya kemudian duduk di bangku nya untuk sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, masing-masing anggota keluarga mulai meninggalkan meja makan untuk melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Maaf ya Menma, tou-chan tidak bisa menemani mu berlatih hari ini. Tou-chan sedang ada urusan dengan sandaime kazekage, jadi tou-chan harus segera berangkat ke Sunagakure sekarang." Minato meminta maaf pada Menma karena tidak bisa menemaninya berlatih.

"Tak apa tou-chan, Menma bisa berlatih sendiri kok. Menma kan sudah besar." Menma menjawab Minato dengan sangat bangga bahwa dirinya sudah besar.

"Haha, kau memang anak yang pintar dan mandiri Menma." Minato mengacak-acak rambut Menma.

"Kalau gitu, tou-chan pergi dulu ya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, tampak kilatan kuning kemudian Minato menghilang dari hadapan Menma.

"Tou-chan keren... Yosh, semangat... Aku harus bisa menguasai jurus andalan tou-chan." Menma pun segera bergegas ke tempat latihan di mansion Namikaze itu.

Setelah sampai disana, Menma segera memulai latihannya yaitu membuat bunshin. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, Menma pun bisa membuat 5 bunshin yang bisa bertahan lama. Setelah mampu membuat bunshin, Menma ingin mencoba membuat henge tapi dia tidak tau segel apa saja yang digunakan.

"Bagaimana aku membuat henge? Tou-chan kan belum mengajari ku." Menma tampak berfikir keras.

"Ahaaa... Mungkin kaa-chan bisa mengajari ku membuat henge." Menma mendapatkan ide.

"Hey, kau yang dipojok, tolong kau panggilkan kaa-chan." Menma menyuruh salah satu bunshinnya untuk memanggil kaa-channya.

"Osu, baik bos." Si bunshin menjawab Menma kemudian pergi untuk memanggil Kushina.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya sang bunshin kembali dengan Kushina dan kedua adik Menma.

"Ada apa Menma? Kenapa kau mencari kaa-chan?" Kushina bertanya pada Menma.

"Uhmm, ettooo... Bisakah kaa-chan mengajarkan ku untuk membuat henge?" tanya Menma dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hey, tentu saja ttebane." Kushina tampak semangat sekali untuk mengajari anaknya.

Sebelum mengajari Menma untuk membuat henge, Kushina membuat 2 bunshin untuk menjaga Naruto dan Naruko.

"Perhatikan kaa-chan ya, kaa-chan akan menunjukkan pada mu cara membuat henge dan kaa-chan hanya akan menunjukkannya 1 kali jadi perhatikan baik-baik, mengerti?" tanya Kushina pada Menma.

"Hai..." Menma menjawab dengan sangat mantap.

Menma pun memperhatikan kaa-channya membuat henge, kemudian dia mencoba membuat henge untuk berubah menjadi tou-channya.

"Pffttt... Menma, apakah tou-chan tampak seperti itu?" Kushina berusaha menahan tawanya karena henge yang dibuat oleh Menma. Bagaimana tidak, henge yang dibuat Menma adalah henge Minato tapi dalam bentuk yang lebih gemuk, bayangkan saja Minato dengan tubuh seperti Chouza.

"Aaaaaaaa, aku kira membuat henge itu mudah. Kai." Menma melepaskan henge nya.

"Tak apa, berusahalah lebih keras, kau masih memiliki waktu 1 minggu sebelum masuk akademi." Kushina memberi semangat pada Menma.

"Yosh, baiklah kaa-chan..." Menma mulai bersemangat kembali.

"Kalau gitu kaa-chan tinggal dulu gak apa kan? Kaa-chan ingin menyiapkan makan siang." Kushina pamit pada Menma untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Okay kaa-chan." Menma pun melanjutkan latihannya.

Setelah mencoba berkali-kali, Menma akhirnya bisa membuat henge yang lebih baik, kali ini benar-benar mirip dengan tou-channya. Setelah berhasil membuat henge yang mirip tou-channya, Menma mencoba membuat henge seperti kaa-channya. Kali ini, henge nya langsung berhasil. Setelah berhasil membuat henge tou-chan kemudian kaa-chan, Mrnma berusaha membuat 2 henge sekaligus tapi hasilnya 1 henge tampak seperti saat pertama dia membuat henge.

"Susah sekali sih henge ini, bahkan lebih sulit daripada membuat 5 bunshin." Menma tampak frustrasi.

"Tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku akan menjadi hokage." Menma menyemangati diri sendiri.

Percobaan pertama gagal.

Percobaan kedua hampir berhasil.

Percobaan ketiga gagal lagi.

Percobaan keempat akhirnya henge yang dibuat Menma sukses dan mirip dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah puas dengan hasilnya, Menma kembali ke rumah dan menemui kaa-channya.

"Kaa-chan, boleh gak Menma pinjem kunai kaa-chan? Menma ingin sparring dengan bunshin Menma." Menma memcoba meminjam kunai milik kaa-channya.

"Boleh saja, tapi apakah kau sudah berhasil membuat henge seperti yang kaa-chan ajarkan?" Kushina bertanya pada Menma dengan nada menyelidik.

"Tentu saja, Menma kan pintar." Menma mulai membanggakan diri.

"Haha, baiklah, kalau begitu, saat tou-chan pulang dari Sunagakure nanti, Menma tunjukkan ya pada tou-chan, dan kaa-chan juga ingin melihat Menma membuat henge." Kushina memberikan beberapa kunai pada Menma kemudian Menma pun kembali ke tempat latihannya.

Setelah sampai di tempat latihan, Menma menghilangkan 3 bunshinnya, kemudian menyuruh 2 sisa bunshinnya untuk sparring dengannya.

Sekitar 4 jam sparring taijutsu, Menma pun mulai lelah dan memilih untuk istirahat, sebelum itu, Menma menghilangan bunshin-bunshinnya.

"tadaima." Menma tampak sangat lesu.

"Okaerinasai." Kushina menjawab Menma dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Kau tampak sangat kotor, cepatlah mandi, kaa-chan sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu." Kushina memperhatikan Menma yang tampak kotor dan lesu.

"Baiklah." Menma hanya menjawab singkat, sepertinya chakra nya sudah sangat menipis.

"Setelah kau mandi, kau bisa langsung makan, Kaa-chan sudah membelikan ramen ichiraku untuk mu." Kushina sangat tau bagaimana cara membuat anaknya semangat kembali.

Menma pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah sekitar setengah jam di kamar mandi, akhirnya Menma pun keluar.

"Huahhh, segarnya." Menma melangkahkan kakinya ke meja makan, dan benar disana sudah ada ramen diatas meja.

"ITADAKIMASUUU~" Menma sangat bersemangat untuk memakan ramennya.

Setelah makan, Menma pun segera menuju kamarnya, dia ingin segera beristirahat setelah latihan yang kerasnya.

.

.

**-Skip time-**

**.**

**.**

**Satu hari sebelum masuk academy**

"Menma, kaa-chan mu bilang kau sudah bisa membuat henge ya? Darimana kau belajar?" Minato bertanya pada Menma.

"Kaa-chan yang mengajarkan ku." Menma nyengir kuda menimpali perkataan tou-channya.

"Benarkah? Tou-chan ingin melihatnya. Bagimana kalau kau tunjukkan pada tou-chan setelah sarapan ini?" Menma hanya mengangguk menanggapi tou-channya.

Setelah sarapan, keluarga Namikaze ini segera menuju tempat latihan untuk melihat Menma menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Setelah sampai disana Menma segera menunjukkan kemampuannya.

Pertama Menma membuat 5 bunshin, kemudian membuat 2 henge dari membuat henge, Menma sparring taijutsu dengan kelima bunshinnya dan melakukan kawarimi.

"Wahh, kau hebat Menma, kau bisa melakukan kombinasi seperti itu." Kushina memuji kemampuan Menma.

"Berarti besok kau bisa mulai ikut akademi ninja." Minato menagacak-acak rambut Menma.

"Benarkah tou-chan?" tanya Menma sedikit tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, tou-chan kan sudah berjanji pada mu." Minato menampakkan cengirannya.

.

.

**Skip Time**

**.**

**.**

**Hari pertama di akademi Ninja**

Hari ini Menma bangun pagi-pagi sekali mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk akademi.

"Ohayou tou-chan, kaa-chan, Naruto, Naruko." Menma sangat semangat hari ini.

"Ohayou Menma-kun." Jawab Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

"Wahh, kau tampak semangat sekali ya, apa kau siap untuk masuk akademi?" tanya Kushina pada Menma.

"Iyadong, Menma kan akan menjadi murid akademi mulai hari ini." Menma tampak sangat senang.

"Yasudah, buruan mandi sana, nanti kaa-chan dan tou-chan akan mengantarkan mu ke akademi."

Kushina meletakkan makanan di meja. Menma pun segera menuju kamar mandi, setelah mandi Menma segera bergabung dengan keluarganya untuk sarapan.

Setelah sarapan, Menma segera menuju akademi bersama kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan adiknya ditinggal di rumah bersama 2 anbu kepercayaan Minato.

Saat sampai di akademi, disana sudah tampak banyak anak seumuran Menma yang juga akan masuk akademi.

"Wahh, banyak sekali..." Menma tampak kagum melihat orang-orang yang sudah ramai di depan akademi.

Disana tampak beberapa anak dari klan-klan besar di Konoha. Disana ada Hana Inuzuka, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga dan Neji Hyuuga dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Setelah memperhatikan beberapa anak yang dikenalnya, Menma pun segera menuju papan pengumuman untuk mengetahui dia berada di kelas mana. Ternyata dia berada di kelas A bersama teman-temannya.

"Cepatlah masuk Menma, sepertinya pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Kushina mengecup kening Menma.

"Hai... Jaa ne~" Menma melambaikan tangan sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Hari pertama di akademi tampak sangat membosankan. Pertama adalah pengenalan masing-masing murid, kemudian sambutan dari hokage yang tak lain adalah ayahnya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan pengenalan sejarah konoha.

"Haahh... Hari pertama sungguh membosankan." Menma meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Jangan malas begitu Menma, kau tampak menyedihkan sekali." Kata seorang perempuan di sebelah Menma.

Menma pun menoleh pada wanita disebelahnya, seorang wanita Inuzuka yang sangat cerewet dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Diamlah Hana-chan, nanti cantik mu hilang loh kalau kau berisik seperti itu." Menma menjawab dengan sedikit cuek tapi juga sedikit menggoda Hana. *Author : Halah, ini masih kecil aja udah gini, gedenya gimana? T.T #abaikan | ditimpuk reader*

Tampak semburat merah di pipi Hana karena mendengar perkataan Menma.

"Apa kau sakit Hana-chan? Wajah mu tampak memerah." Menma berucap dengan polosnya.

"Ti-tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." Hana tampak gugup ketika tangan Menma menyentuh kening Hana.

"Oh, bagus lah kalau begitu." Menma tampak percaya dengan ucapan Hana.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, sampai berjumpa besok." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Yoshh, akhirnya pulang juga." Menma sangat senang mendengar kata pulang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Huahhh, melelahkan sekali, sejujurnya aku gak dapet ide untuk chapter ini.

Mungkin adventure akan ada 2-3 chapter setelah ini jadi sabar ya , hehe.

Pokoknya pasti ada deh adventure nya tapi step by step jadi sabar jangan emosi , hehe.

Kalau ada yang mau saran untuk jutsu-jutsu Menma, kasih tau di PM ya asal jutsunya sesuai dengan elemen Menma yaitu angin, air dan tanah.

Ah, iya mungkin untuk chapter depan gak bisa on-time updatenya karena tugas-tugas multimedia yang mulai menumpuk ini sangat sulit untuk ditinggalkan *poor me* tapi akan tetap saya usahakan untuk on-time *halah kata"nya ribet ya , wkwkwk #abaikan*


	4. Chapter 4

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

"Apa kau sakit Hana-chan? Wajah mu tampak memerah." Menma berucap dengan polosnya.

"Ti-tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa." Hana tampak gugup ketika tangan Menma menyentuh kening Hana.

"Oh, bagus lah kalau begitu." Menma tampak percaya dengan ucapan Hana.

"Baiklah, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang, sampai berjumpa besok." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sensei yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

"Yoshh, akhirnya pulang juga." Menma sangat senang mendengar kata pulang.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Alur akan dipercepat karena menurut saya kehidupan di akademi ninja terlalu monoton, maaf jika kecewa, boleh flame dkk asalkan diberi alasan yang jelas, terima kasih~

Main chara nya seperti nya ganti Menma deh karena setelah tanya-tanya kepada author-author senior ternyata saya salah menggunakan chara , mohon maaf sebelumnya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Genin**

Setelah 2 tahun menjadi siswa akademi, akhirnya Menma lulus dari akademi dan menjadi genin tepat di usia 8 tahun. Menma berada di tam 7 bersama dengan Hana Inuzuka dan Itachi Uchiha dengan jounin pembimbing Yamato Tenzo.

"Okay, misi pertama kalian adalah membantu paman Ayame untuk mencari kucingnya yang hilang." Yamato mulai memberikan misi pertama kepada kelompok 7.

"Yahh, kenapa harus mencari kucing? Kami ingin mendapatkan misi yang lebih menantang." Menma tampak kecewa dengan misi pertamanya.

"Kau ingin mengerjakannya atau kau ingin sensei kembalikan ke akademi?" muka horor Yamato tak dapat dihindari oleh ketiga genin itu.

"Ba-baik sensei, kami akan mengerjakan misi ini dengan cepat." Hana ikut takut dengan tampang horor dari senseinya.

Mereka pun segera pergi untuk mengerjakan misi yang diberikan Yamato. Ternyata misi yang diberikan oleh Yamato bukanlah misi rank D biasa, tapi D+, karena misi ini cukup sulit. Bagaimana tidak, kucing ini masih kecil tapi larinya benar-benar cepat. Berkali-kali mereka berusaha menangkap kucing itu, tapi kucing itu selalu saja berhasil untuk menghindar karena tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Teemmeeeeeeee... woeyy sini, jangan lari kau makhluk kecil." Menma berteriak-teriak di tengah desa karena kucing yang sedang dia kejar.

'BLETAK' Hana memberikan sebuah jitakan 'lembut' kepada Menma.

"Hana-chan, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau... liat kan kucingnya jadi kabur lagi." Menma mulai menyalahkan Hana karena membuat kucing kecil itu kabur lagi.

"Baka, kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, bagaimana kau bisa menangkap kucing itu? Ninja itu tidak boleh gegabah bodoh." Hana memberi ceramah singkat pada Menma.

"Baiklah, baiklah... kalau begitu ayo kejar kucing itu." Menma memilih mengalah daripada dia harus berurusan dengan wanita garang seperti Hana. Tiba-tiba Menma berhenti "Itachi... bukankah kau bisa menggunakan sharingan mu? Kenapa kau tidak aktifkan genjutsu mu itu untuk menangkap kucing itu?"

"Untuk apa kita mengerjakan tugas yang mudah ini dengan cara seperti itu?" tanya Itachi pada Menma.

"Setidaknya kita bisa mempercepat tugas ini." Menma mulai memberikan alasannya.

"Berarti kau mengakui bahwa tugas ini bukanlah tugas yang mudah kan Menma?" Itachi menggoda Menma.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksud ku." Wajah Menma mulai memerah.

"Ahh, sudahlah kalian diam dan segera lah tangkap kucing itu sebelum Yamato sensei mencincang kita." Hana menengahi pertikaian antara Itachi dan Menma.

Mereka akhirnya mulai mencari kucing itu kembali. Beberapa jam kemudian kucing itu berhasil ditangkap tapi dengan berbagai luka cakar di sekitar tubuh Menma.

"Pfffttt... sungguh mudah ya tugas ini, benar kan Menma?" Hana berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Berhentilah tertawa Hana." Menma mulai sebal dengan kelakuan Hana.

"Pffttt... siapa yang tertawa? Aku tidak tertawa." Hana masih berusaha menahan tawanya melihat muka Menma yang mulai merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Selama 1 bulan, team 7 mendapat misi rank D. Setelah sekitar 1 minggu istirahat setelah misi, akhirnya hokage memberikan misi baru pada team 7.

"Karena kalian sudah menyelesaikan 20 misi rank D, hari ini kalian akan ku berikan misi baru yaitu mengirimkan surat gulungan ini ke Sunagakure, dan misi ini adalah misi rank C karena kalian hanya akan melawan bandit-bandit yang menganggu." Hokage memberikan misi baru pada tam 7.

"Yosh, baiklah kalau begitu." Menma tampak semangat mendapat misi yang lebih menantang dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, 2 jam lagi aku tunggu kalian di gerbang utara." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, Yamato melakukan sunshin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap untuk misi ini." Team 7 pun segera meniggalkan ruang hokage.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, mereka segera menuju gerbang utara, disana Yamato sudah menunggu mereka.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Yamato.

"Ha'i" mereka menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan segera berangkat tapi yang perlu kalian ingat perjalanan ke Sunagakure membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 3 malam jadi kalian jangan membuang-buang tenaga kalian jika ingin cepat sampai di Sunagakure." Yamato memberitahu muridnya tentang lokasi yang akan dituju.

"Sebelum kita berangkat, aku ingin kita memiliki strategi jika ada musuh yang menyerang." Itachi mengintrupsi perkataan Yamato.

"Strategi seperti apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Itachi?" Hana menerutkan keningnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Itachi.

"Karena ada 3 hari perjalanan, kita akan berbagi tugas. Kita akan bergantian melawan musuh yang muncul agar waktu kelelahan kita tidak bersama-sama." Itachi menjelaskan strategi nya.

"Aku tidak paham dengan strategi mu." Menma menjawab dengan wajah innocent.

'BLETAK' terlihat 4 sudut siku-siku di kening Hana.

"ITTTAAIIIII..." Menma mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terdapat sebuah benjolan yang lumayan besar.

Itachi hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan 2 teman se teamnya ini.

"Jadi kita akan berbagi tugas. Untuk sekarang ini, jika ada musuh yang menghadang, aku akan melawannya. Kita akan berganti shift setiap setengah hari." Itachi menjelaskan secara singkat karena tau sifat Menma yang meskipun jenius tapi ada kalanya otaknya selambat siput yang sedang berlari.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku paham." Menma akhirnya memahami rencana Itachi.

Mereka pun segera berangkat menuju Sunagakure. Beberapa menit setelah melewati perbatan Konohagakure, ada beberapa orang bandit yang menyerang mereka, tapi bandit-bandit itu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Itachi.

"Haahh, bandit-bandit kurang ajar. Menganggu perjalanan saja." Menma mulai mengeluh.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Hana sangat gemas melihat kelakuan Menma, rasanya dia ingin menjadikan Menma sebagai hewan urban. #abaikan

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Setelah 1 hari perjalanan, tak ada lagi bandit yang menganggu.

Hari sudah mulai malam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ketika pagi.

**.**

**.**

**-Rest time Skip-**

**.**

**.**

"Hoammmm, sudah pagi ternyata." Menma bangun kemudian dia segera mencari danau untuk menyegarkan diri. Setelah kembali dari danau...

1%

25%

50%

75%

99%

100%

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mereka semua dimana? Kenapa hanya ada aku di sini sendirian?" Menma berteriak yang mengakibatkan seluruh burung di hutan itu terbang ketakutan.

"Baaaakkaaaaa... kami baru saja selesai berburu makanan untuk kita sarapan." Hana mengomeli Menma yang bangun kesiangan.

"Ahahaha, gomen gomen, aku tak tau." Menma sujud-sujud didepan Hana.

"Yasudah, ayo kita sarapan dulu, aku sudah mencari ikan." Yamato memeperlihatkan ikan hasil tangkapannya.

"Yoshhh, ayo..." Menma sangat semangat jika berhubungan dengan makanan.

_**FIre release – little fire**_

Itachi membuat api untuk membakar ikan yang didapatkan oleh Yamato.

"ITADAKIMASUUUUUU~" mereka pun memakan ikan yang telah dibakar oleh api Itachi.

Setelah melakukan ritual pagi itu, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan kembali.

Tak ada hambatan hingga setelah hari perjalanan.

"Perjalanan kita tidak akan lama lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai." Yamato memberitahu murid-muridnya.

"Wahh, tidak ku sangka ternyata jaraknya lebih dekat dari perkiraan ku." Menma tampak semangat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan segera sampai.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tiba-tiba, ditegah perjalanan ada beberapa ninja Sunagakure yang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, apakah kalian ninja dari desa Konoha?" Salah satu dari ninja itu bertanya.

"Ya, benar, kalian siapa?" Tanya Yamato.

"Kami adalah ninja Suna yang diutus untuk mengambil gulungan yang kalian bawa." Orang kedua menimpali perkataan Yamato.

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak bisa memberikan gulungan ini karena kami diutus oleh hokage untuk membawa gulungan ini langsung kepada kazekage." Yamato menjawab pertanyaan orang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian harus melawan kami." Orang ketiga mulai menyerang mereka.

_**Water release – Waterball.**_

Mereka berhasil menghindari bola api seukuran bola basket itu.

"Siapa yang mengutus kalian? Aku tau kalian bukanlah ninja dari Sunagakure." Yamato mulai mengintrogasi mereka.

"Bukan urusan mu." Kali ini orang pertama juga ikut menyerang.

_**Water release – Canon Dragon.**_

Muncul seekor naga air yang menembakkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya.

'BOOM... BOOM... BOOM'

"Teeeemeeeeee..." Menma mulai emosi.

_**Wind release – Thousand needle.**_

Muncul ribuan jarum yang terbuat dari angin yang dipadatkan siap menyerang ketiganya.

Dua orang terkena dengan luka yang cukup parah tapi tidak mengenai organ vital, sementara satu orang hanya mendapat luka gores disekujur tubuhnya.

"Sialan kau, berani sekali kau menghabisi 2 teman ku." Orang itu nampak marah kemudian menyerang Menma.

_**Water release – Water Bomb.**_

Orang tersebut membuat bom air seukuran bijuudama yang melesat menuju Menma. Bom ini akan meledak jika dia bertabrakkan dengan benda padat atau manusia.

_**Wood release – Wood Defender.**_

Yamato membuat sebuah tembok kayu setebal 30 cm yang siap melindungi mereka. Bom air melesat dengan lumayan cepat menghantam tembok kayu, mengakibatkan retakan pada tembok kayu tersebut kemudian bom itu meledak dan mengancurkan tembok kayu. Team 7 terpental beberapa meter tapi Yamato dengan cepat membuat handseal untuk menangkap 3 muridnya.

"Arigatou sensei." Ucap mereka bertiga.

"Menma, kita gunakan serangan kombinasi. Aku akan membuat bola api dan kau tambahkan chakra angin mu agar bola api ku semakin besar, kemudian tambahkan duri seperti tadi." Itachi mencoba membuat serangan kombinasi pertama dengan Menma.

"Baik, aku mengerti." Menma dan Itachi segera membuat handseal.

_**Fire release – Fire Ball.**_

_**Wind release – Needle Cover.**_

Muncullah sebuah bola api raksasa yang dikelilingi chakra angin dengan duri-duri tajam dipermukaannya. Bola api itu melesat menuju satu-satunya orang yang tersisa.

'BLAAMMMM'

Bola api itu tepat mengenai sasaran dan mengakibatkan orang yang terkena mendapat luka bakar yang lumayan parah serta luka tusuk yang cukup dalam.

"Huaaahh, akhirnya selesai juga." Menma tampak bangga bisa mengalahkan 3 orang ninja.

"Kalau menurut perkiraan ku, mereka ninja sekelas medium chunin." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum ada musuh lain yang datang." Yamato mendahului mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan hingga malam, mereka memilih untuk istirahat di sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari air terjun.

Setelah semalaman beristirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaga yang pulih, mereka keluar dari gua untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sekaligus mencari makanan di sekitar hutan.

Pagi ini, mereka hanya memakan buah. Selama perjalanan, tidak ada musuh yang menyerang.

"15 menit lagi, kita akan sampai. Sunagakure sudah ada didepan mata." Yamato memberitahu seluruh anggota team 7.

"Akhirnya sampai juga." Menma tampak sangat senang.

"Ternyata kita sampai lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Hana ikut berbicara.

"Baiklah, setelah memberikan gulungan itu, kita segera mencari penginapan dan makanan, besok pagi kita baru kembali ke Konoha." Yamato sengaja memberikan istirahat kepada ketiga muridnya.

"HA'I" mereka bertiga menjawab dengan kompak.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah 15 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di Sunagakure.

"Ada perlu apa kalian ke sini?" tanya penjaga gerbang Sunagakure.

"Kami diutus hokage untuk memberikan surat gulungan ini kepada kazekage." Yamato menjawab pertanyaan dari si penjaga.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk." Si penjaga mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Mereka pun segera menuju gedung kazekage dan memberikan gulungan itu.

"Apa kalian akan langsung kembali ke Konoha malam ini juga?"

"Tidak kazekage-sama, kami akan menyewa sebuah penginapan untuk bermalam. Kami baru akan kembali ke Konoha besok pagi." Yamato menjawab pertanyaan kazekage.

"Sou... sou... bagaimana kalau kalian bermalam di apartemen milik keluarga Sabaku saja?" Kazekage menawarkan team 7 untuk istirahat di apartemen Sabaku.

"Tidak usah kazekage, itu pasti akan sangat merepotkan anda." Yamato menolak tawaran kazekage.

"Tak apa, aku tak keberatan. Lagipula apartemen itu tak ada yang menempati." Kazekage tetap berusaha menjamu tamunya dengan baik.

"Baiklah kazekage, kami menerima tawaran anda, sebelumnya kami ucapkan terima kasih." Yamato tampak tak enak pada sang kazekage.

"Baki... Tolong antarkan mereka ke apartemen Sabaku." Kazekage memerintahkan Baki untuk mengantarkan mereka.

"Baik kazekage."

Mereka pun segera menuju apartemen kazekage. Kazekage menyuruh beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

Setibanya disana, Baki menunjukkan letak kamar mereka.

"Kazekage-sama sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian di meja makan." Baki mengajak team 7 menuju ruang makan.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Baki pamit undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bergabung bersama kami?" Yamato menawarkan makan malam kepada Baki.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih ada urusan lain." Baki menolak ajakan Yamato untuk makan malam.

"Sayang sekali kalau begitu." Yamato tampak kecewa.

Baki pun meninggalkan apartemen, sedangkan team 7 memulai makan malam. Setelah makan malam, mereka bergurau sejenak kemudian segera tidur agar mereka bisa kembali ke Konoha besok pagi.

**.**

**.**

**-Rest Time Skip-**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka bangun pagi, mereka segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke Konoha.

"Sebelum kita kembali, kita akan menuju gedung kazekage terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Yamato berhasil menghentikan acara beres-beres team 7 #yeahhh! #abaikan

"Ha'i sensei." Team 7 menjawab dengan kompak.

Seetelah acara beres-beres mereka selesai, mereka pun segera menuju ke gedung kazekage.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Masuklah." Kazekage mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kazekage-sama, kami ingin berterima kasih kepada anda atas segala kebaikan anda." Team 7 membungkuk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada kazekage.

"Tak apa, seharusnya kalian tak perlu seperti ini, aku juga berterima kasih kepada kalian karena sudah mengantarkan gulungan ini dengan selamat." Kazekage jug aberterima kasih kepada team 7.

"Baik kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu kazekage-sama, kami akan kembali ke Konoha." Yamato berpamitan pada kazekage.

"Silahkan, hati-hati di jalan." Kazekage melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian team 7 #lebaygaksih?

Perjalanan menuju Konoha berjalan dengan damai tanpa ada ninja-njinja yang menganggu, hanya ada beberapa bandit yang sempat menghadang tapi bandit-bandit itu berhasil diatasi dengan mudah oleh team 7.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 hari, akhirnya mereka sampai di Konoha. Sesampainya di Konoha, mereka segera melaporkan hasil misi kepada hokage.

"Misi kali ini berjalan lancar, tapi ada beberapa ninja setingkat medium chunin yang menyerang, seharusnya misi ini bukan lagi misi rank C, tapi misi rank B." Yamato meminta penjelasan dari hokage.

"Souka? Aku tidak tau jika ada desa lain yang mengincar gulungan itu. Baiklah misi kali ini aku tingkatkan jadi misi rank B." Hokage memberikan keputusan tentang misi.

"Kalian boleh istirahat seminggu setelah misi. Yamato, kau bisa tinggal di sini sebentar, yang lain silahkan keluar." Minato memerintahkan semua orang keluar kecuali Yamato dan beberapa anbu yang berjaga.

"Yamato... 2 Minggu lagi, Konoha akan mengadakan..."

.

.

.

**-Chapter 4 end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N lagi: **Huaaa, gomen baru bisa update, minggu kemarin Bener-bener gak ada ide buat chapter ini, selain itu, tugas saya juga numpuk mulai dari tugas fotografi, bikin poster, majalah, animasi flash dan sekarang ada tugas lagi membuat stop motion. Apalagi sebentar lagi UAS, jadi mungkin update nya lebih molor lagi, gomen gomen.

Gomen juga kalor jutsunya beda sama di anime/manga, karena saya gak hafal jutsu-jutsu nya jadi saya bikin sendiri deh, kalau gak suka boleh langsung di close tab ... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

"Kalian boleh istirahat seminggu setelah misi. Yamato, kau bisa tinggal di sini sebentar, yang lain silahkan keluar." Minato memerintahkan semua orang keluar kecuali Yamato dan beberapa anbu yang berjaga.

"Yamato... 2 Minggu lagi, Konoha akan mengadakan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Wood**

"Yamato... 2 Minggu lagi Konoha akan mengadakan perundingan bersama 5 negara besar tentang ujian chunin yang akan diadakan tahun ini." Minato memberitahukan tentang ujian chunin kepada Yamato.

"Dimana ujian chunin itu akan diadakan Hokage-sama?" Yamato bertanya tentang detail ujian chunin.

"Kemungkinan ujian chunin kali ini akan diadakan di Sunagakure." Hokage memeberitahu lokasinya.

"Apakah ujian chunin akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini?" Yamato tampak ingin tahu sekali tentang ujian chunin itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa melihat murid-muridnya mengikuti Ian chunin.

"Entahlah, itulah yang ingin kami bicarakan." Minato tampak belum tau kepastian tentang ujian chunin itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk info yang telah anda berikan." Yamato membungkuk hormat kepada Hokage.

"Sebelum kau pergi, tolong panggilkan Kakashi dan suruh dia datang ke gedung Hokage menemui aku." Mianto memberikan perintah kepada Yamato untuk memanggil Kakashi.

Yamato pun menginggalkan kantor Hokage kemudian segera pergi untuk memanggil Kakashi. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Hokage, Yamato memilih untuk menuju Training ground 7 untuk berisitirahat karena tempat itu sangat tenang jika tidak ada murid-muridnya.

Saat sampai di Training ground 7, Yamato melihat siluet anak laki-laki dengan rambut jingga gelap sedang berlatih di Training ground 7.

"Menma?" Yamato menebak anak berambut jingga itu adalah Menma.

"Ahahaha, hai sensei, kita bertemu lagi." Ternyata anak dengan rambut Jingga itu memang Menma.

"Kau tidak beristirahat setelah misi?" tanya Yamato pada Menma.

"Tidak sensei, aku ingin berlatih untuk mengembangkan jutsu-jutsu ku." Menma memberitahukan maksudnya untuk berlatih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tunjukkan pada ku jutsu terbaik mu." Yamato menantang Menma.

"Dengan senang hati sensei." Menma mulai membuat serangkaian segel dengan kedua tangannya.

**Mud release : Mud corpse.**

Muncul lumpur yang berbentuk seperti manusia mencoba menyerang Yamato. Yamato mencoba melawan menggunakann kunai nya tapi kunai itu malah diserap oleh _mud corpse_ tersebut. Setiap serangan taijutsu yang digunakan oleh Yamato hanya menembus tubuhnya karena tubuh itu terbuat dari lumpur.

"Sudah, sudah, cukup..." Yamato meminta Menma untuk menghentikan jutsunya, setelah Menma melepaskan jutsunya, _mud corpse_ nya berubah menjadi gumpalan lumpur biasa.

"Apakah kau menggunakan elemen air dan tanah Menma?" Yamato bertanya pada Menma.

"Ya sensei, kau benar." Menma nyengir 5 jari.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarkan mu jutsu mokuton, gabungan dari elemen air dan tanah." Yamato memberikan tawaran kepada Menma.

"Benarkah kau mau sensei?" Menma tampak berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, aku tak akan berbohong. Jadi?" Yamato bertanya sekali lagi pada Menma.

"Tentu saja aku mau." Menma tampak senang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau beristirahatlah, besok kita akan mulai untuk berlatih. Aku tunggu kau di tempat ini tepat pukul 8 pagi, jika kau telat maka aku tak akan mengajarkan jutsu itu pada mu." Yamato meninggalkan Menma sendirian di Training ground 7.

"AREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" Menma tampak frustrasi karena dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang sangat susah untuk bangun pagi.

**.**

**.**

**Skip time – Next Day-**

**.  
.**

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGG

Alarm dari jam waker di kamar Menma berbunyi tepat pukul 7. Menma segera bangun karena dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sesi latihannya untuk mempelajari jurus baru.

"Wahh, sudah pukul 7, aku harus segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlambat ke Training ground 7." Menma segera mandi kemudian sarapan sedikit dan segera menuju ke Training ground 7.

"Yahh, masih ada 20 menit sebelum latihan bersama Yamato sensei, sebaiknya aku melakukan pemanasan dulu sebentar sambil menunggu sensei." Menma pun mulai pemanasan dengan cara beradu taijutsu dengan bunshinnya.

"Ohayou Menma-kun, kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Yamato pada Menma.

"Ohayou mou sensei... Tidak kok, baru sekitar 20 menit." Menma menjawab pertanyaan Yamato sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kita langsung mulai saja latihannya. Pertama-tama, coba kau keluarkan chakra air dan chakra tanah mu secara bersamaan." Yamato memerintahkan Menma untuk mengeluarkan 2 chakra bersamaan. Setelah Menma mencoba mengeluarkan 2 chakra itu secara bersamaan, yang tercipta malah elemen lumpur seperti yang Menma lakukan kemarin saat bertemu Yanmato di Training ground 7.

"Kenapa yang keluar malah elemen lumpur, bukannya kayu sensei?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"Itu karena kau menggunakan elemen tanah mu lebih banyak daripada elemen air. Sekarang coba kau samakan rasio perbandingannya, agar kau bisa menciptakan elemen kayu seperti aku." Yamato menyuruh Menma untuk mencoba sekali lagi.

Menma mencoba lagi, kali ini dia berhasil namun perbandingannya sedikit kurang tepat. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali akhirnya Menma berhasil menggunakan perbandingan yang tepat.

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah bisa menggunakan perbandingan yang tepat, sekarang coba tirukan jutsu yang aku buat ini. Ini adalah jutsu paling sederhana dari mokuton." Kata Yamato.

**Wood Release : Wood Clone**

Justu ini menggunakan segel tangan yang hampir mirip dengan segel tangan yang digunakan untuk membuat bunshin biasa tapi ditambah dengan beberapa segel lain.

**Wood Release : Wood Clone**

Menma akhirnya berhasil membuat bunshin kayu tapi bunshin itu akan langsung hancur jika terkena taijutsu karena chakra yang digunakan hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang cobalah jadikan bunshin itu lebih solid lagi agar tidak mudah hancur. Tambahkan chakra yang kau gunakan tapi tetap perhatikan rasio perbandingannya." Yamato memberitahu Menma.

"Baik sensei." Menma pun mencoba berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja dia sulit untuk mengontrol rasio perbandingannya.

"Yosh, bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa." Menma memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat berlatih Menma, jika kau bisa menguasai jutsu itu dalam waktu 3 hari, aku akan memberikan mu gulungan tentang jutsu-jutsu dari elemen kayu." Yamato yakin Menma tidak akan bisa berhasil menguasao jutsu itu dalam waktu 3 hari, karena Yamato tahu bahwa Menma mewarisi sebagian besar gen ibunya.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunjukkan bahwa aku bisa menyelesaikan jutsu ini dalam waktu 3 hari." Menma menerima tantangan Yamato untuk menguasai jutsu itu.

Yamato melakukan sunshin dan meninggalkan Menma untuk berlatih di Training ground 7.

Setiap hari Menma berlatih, tapi tetap saja dia masih sedikit kesulitan untuk membuat bunshin kayu itu, jumlah chakra nya sudah diperbesar tapi dalam hal rasio perbandingan, dia masih mengalami kesulitan.

3 hari telah berlalu dan benar saja kata Yamato bahwa Menma tidak akan bisa menguasai jutsu itu dalam waktu 3 hari.

"Yooo Menma, bagaimana latihan mu? Apakah kau sudah berhasil membuat bunshin itu?" tanya Yamato yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat pohon tempat Menma istirahat.

"Belum sensei, beri aku waktu 4 hari lagi dan aku janji aku akan bisa menyelesaikan jutsu ini." Menma meminta perpanjangan waktu kepada Yamato karena dia ingin segera mendapatkan gulungan jutsu milik Yamato.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hingga akhir pekan ya?" Yamato mengulangi perkataan Menma.

"Ha'i." Menma mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, aku masih ada beberapa urusan." Setelah berpamitan pada Menma, Yamato pun pergi meninggalkan Menma dengan menggunakan sunshin.

Selama 4 hari itu Menma selalu berlatih dari pagi hingga sore dan benar saja akhirnya dia bisa membuat bunshin kayu yang solid sesuai janji nya.

"Apakah kau sudah berhasil membuat bunshin yang solid Menma?" Tanya Yamato yang seperti biasa, tiba-tiba muncul di Training ground 7.

"Sudah sensei. Apakah kau mau sparring dengan bunshin kayu ku?" Tanya Menma dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati." Yamato menjawab tantangan Menma.

**Wood Release : Wood Clone**

Muncul sebuah bunshin dari kayu. Yamato segera menyerang bunshin itu, tapi bunshin itu sedikit sulit untuk hancur karena Menma meenggunakan chakra yang lumayan besar untuk membuat bunshin itu. Yamato sampai menambahkan sedikit chakra pada setiap serangannya agar bunshin itu menghilang.

"Aku salut pada mu Menma, baiklah, sesuai janji ku pada mu. Ini gulungan yang aku janjikan." Yamato melempar gulungan itu pada Menma.

"Yosh, arigatou sensei." Menma sangat senang dia bisa mempelajari jutsu baru.

"yang perlu kau ingat, saat menggunakan jutsu mokuton, kau harus bisa mengatur perbandingan rasio nya." Yamato mengingatkan Menma.

"baik sensei, aku akan mengingat hal itu, sekali lagi arigatou." Menma sangat senang.

"Yooo... sekarang pulang dan istirahat lah." Yamato menyuruh Menma pulang.

"Aku pamit duluan sensei, jaa ne..." Menma pun meninggalkan Yamato sendirian di Training ground 7.

Saat diperjalanan pulang, Menma melihat selembaran yang ditempelkan di mading desa.

"Wah, minggu depan akan ada hanabi matsuri, pasti menyenangkan." Menma membaca selembaran itu.

"Semoga saja aku bisa melihat kembang api itu, hehe." Menma mulai berbicara sendiri membuat orang yang sedang lewat mengira Menma adalah orang gila yang sedang menggunakan pakaian ninja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 5 end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **gomen baru sempet update karena tugas saya benar-benar numpuk. Harusnya chapter ini selesai dari kemarin-kemarin tapi waktu itu kehapus jadi harus mulai dari awal lagi.

Maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan karena saya memang benar-benar sedang tidak ada ide.


	6. Chapter 6

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

"Wah, minggu depan akan ada hanabi matsuri, pasti menyenangkan." Menma membaca selembaran itu.

"Semoga saja aku bisa melihat kembang api itu, hehe." Menma mulai berbicara sendiri membuat orang yang sedang lewat mengira Menma adalah orang gila yang sedang menggunakan pakaian ninja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – kidnapped**

Hari ini adalah hari festival Hanabi Matsuri. Menma tidak bisa pergi ke festival karena ayahnya sedang pergi ke Sunagakure untuk membicarakan tentang ujian chunin dan ibu nya sedang ke rumah Itachi untuk membantu Mikoto di rumahnya.

"Nii-chan, Naru mau ke Hanabi Matsuri." Naruto merengek pada kakaknya agar diperbolehkan untuk ke Hanabi Matsuri.

"Ruko juga mau ke Hanabi Matsuri." Kedua adiknya pun mulai menangis agar mereka keinginan mereka dituruti.

"Haduuhhh, jangan nangis dong." Menma mulai kebingungan karena kedua adiknya menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Pokoknya ke Hanabi Matsuri." Tangisan Naruko semakin keras.

"Iya, iya, baiklah kita akan ke Hanabi Matsuri tapi sebentar saja ya karena kaa-chan dan tou-chan sedang tidak ada di rumah." Menma akhirnya mengalah dengan kedua adiknya.

Kedua adiknya langsung berhenti menangis dan mengangguk mantap.

"Hey, jangan bilang kalau tadi itu hanya acting agar kalian bisa pergi ke Hanabi Matsuri." Menma merasa ditipu dengan kedua adiknya.

"Bweeeeee" Naruto dan Naruko malah menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

"Dasar rubah-rubah kecil, licik sekali mereka itu." Menma hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang benar-benar penuh akal agar keinginan mereka dituruti.

"Yoshh, kami sudah siap." Naruto dan Naruko sudah berganti dengan baju tradisional Jepang.

Naruto menggunakan baju berwarna cokelat muda sedangkan Naruko menggunakan baju berwarna jingga menyala.

"Nii-chan, kenapa nii-chan belum berganti baju? Cepat ganti baju sana biar kita bisa segera berangkat." Naruko menyuruh Menma segera berganti baju.

Setelah Menma berganti baju, mereka bertiga pun segera berangkat. Tangan kanan Menma menggandeng Naruko dan tangan kirinya menggandeng Naruto agar mereka berdua tidak hilang.

Sesampainya di tempat festival, Naruko dan Naruto segera berlari ke masuk.

"Hey, jangan lari..." Menma tampak kerepotan melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

"MENMA?" ada sebuah suara dibelakang Menma. Ketika Menma menoleh ternyata suara itu adalah suara Hana.

"Hehe, Hana-chan..." Menma hanya nyengir melihat Hana.

"Kata mu kau tidak akan datang?" Hana mulai mengintrogasi Menma.

"Awalnya memang aku tidak akan datang, tapi rubah-rubah kecil itu memaksa ku untuk datang." Menma tampak kesal dengan duo Naru-Naru.

"Rubah kecil?" Hana tampak bingung dengan ucapan Menma.

"Iya... Kau lihat dua makhluk kecil berambut pirang disana itu?" Menma menunjuk duo Naru-Naru.

"Bwahahahaha, jadi rubah kecil itu adik-adik mu ya?" Hana tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan Menma.

"Ya kau benar, mereka benar-benar licik. Bayangkan saja, mereka merengek pada ku agar bisa ke sini bahkan mereka sampai menangis agar aku perbolehkan." Menma mulai curcol ke Hana.

"Haha, makanya kau jangan pelit-pelit pada Mereka." Hana malah menyalahkan Menma.

"Heyyy... aku tidak pelit, aku hanya ingin menjaga mereka karena orang tua ku sedang sibuk." Menma kesal mendengar perkataan Hana.

"Haha, oh ayolah jangan marah." Hana membujuk Menma.

"Ya, ya baiklah." Menma memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ehh, dimana rubah-rubah kecil itu?" Menma bingung karena kedua adiknya sudah hilang dari tempat terakhir yang dikunjungi mereka.

"Hana, tolong bantu aku mencari mereka ya." Menma meminta Hana untuk membantunya.

"Baiklah." Hana menjawab singkat kemudian pergi berlainan arah dengan Menma.

Setelah mengelilingi tempat di adakannya bazar, Menma dan Hana tidak menemukan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Hana, apa kau menemukan mereka?" Menma bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak, aku tidak menemukan mereka, kau sendiri?" Tanya Hana balik.

"Sama, aku juga tidak menemukan mereka disekitar sini." Menma tampak lesu.

"Sudahlah Menma, lebih baik kita cari lagi mereka. Ayo coba kita cari di dekat hutan itu." Hana menunjuk hutan yang tidak jauh dari tempat bazar.

"NARUTOOOOOO... NARUKOOOOOOO... KALIAN DIMANA?" Menma berteriak di dalam hutan.

"NARRUUUUU-CHAN... RUKOOOO-CHAN..." Hana juga ikut berteriak.

"NIIIIII_CHAAAAAANNNNNNN..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam hutan.

Menma dan Hana pun segera berlari menuju asal suara.

Disana terlihat 2 orang dengan hitai-ate otogakure.

"Siapa kalian? Cepat kembalikan adik ku!" Menma mulai mengeluarkan jutsunya.

**Wind Release : Thousand Needle**

Muncul ribuan jarum dari chakra angin yang menyerang musuh tapi serangan itu berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah oleh kedua orang itu.

Salah satu dari musuh memanfaatkan suara untuk menjebak Menma dan Hana dalam genjutsu. Menma dan Hana berhasil terjebak dalam genjutsu kemudian 2 orang dari otogakure itu berhasil kabur dari kejaran Menma dan Hana.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, ada salah satu anbu Konoha yang menemukan Hana dan Menma kemudian Anbu itu melepaskan keduanya dari genjutsu musuh.

"Apa yang terjadi Menma-kun?" Tanya Anbu itu.

"Kakashi nih... Naruto dan Naruko... hikz..." Menma mulai menangis.

"Aku gagal menjaga mereka." Menma melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto dan Naruko?" Anbu itu yang ternyata adalah Kakashi tampak bingung dengan perkataan Menma.

"Mereka diculik oleh 2 orang ninja yang menggunakan hitai-ate otogakure, hikz..." Menma menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaga kedua adiknya.

"Apaaa? Banarkah?" Kakashi tampak kaget.

"Hikz, iya Kakashi-nii." Menma masih saja menangis.

"Kau tenanglah Menma-kun... aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Kushina-nee dan Yondaime-sama." Kakashi menggendong 2 anak itu dan membawa mereka ke rumah Menma.

"Kalian berdua tunggu di sini ya." Kakashi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju tempat Kushina berada.

"Kushina-nee... Ada berita buruk." Kakashi langsung berbicara pada Kushina tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

Kushina yang saat itu sedang berada di halaman belakang bersama Mikoto sempat bingung.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Kushina bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun dan Naruko-chan... Mereka diculik oleh ninja Otogakure." Kakashi tampa sedikit ragu mengatakan hal ini pada Kushina.

"Naru-chan... Ruko-chan... Bagaimana bisa?" genangan air di mata Kushina sudah mulai keluar dari rumahnya.

"Tenanglah Kushina..." Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Entahlah, tadi aku bertemu Menma dan Hana di hutan dekat festival Hanabi Matsuri diadakan dan mereka dalam keadaan terkena genjutsu." Kakashi menjelaskan detail peristiwanya.

"Baiklah... dimana Menma dan Hana sekarang?" Kushina berusaha untuk tegar.

"Mereka ada di rumah..." Kakashi memberitahukan keberadaan Menma dan Hana.

Kushina langsung melakukan shunshin menuju ke rumah nya dan diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Menma-kun... Hana-chan... Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Kushina tampak khawatir melihat keadaan mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku kaa-san... Aku tidak bisa menjaga Naruto dan Naruko, hikzzz..." Menma menangis lagi di depan Kushina.

"Tidak apa Menma-kun... Naruto dan Naruko pasti bisa ditemukan." Kushina memeluk Menma.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadiaannya?" Kushina meminta Menma untuk menjelaskan.

"Tadiii Naruto dan Naruko menangis... Mereka minta pergi ke Hanabi Matsuri, awalnya aku tidak mengizinkan mereka tapi tangisan Naruto dan Naruko semakin keras... hikz... akhirnya aku mengizinkan mereka untuk pergi ke Hanabi Matsuri, ketika sampai disana aku bertemu Hana dan ngobrol sebentar dengan Hana, tapi Naruto dan Naruko sudah menghilang. Kami sudah mencarinya di seluruh tempat tapi kami tidak menemukan mereka. Ketika kami mencari mereka di Hutan, aku mendengar Naruto berteriak. Kami segera berlari menuju asal suara. Disana ada 2 orang dengan hitai-ate otogakure yang membawa Naruto dan Naruko, saat aku mencoba melawan mereka, mereka melakukan genjutusu pada kami dan mereka pun berhasil kabur. Maafkan aku kaa-san... hikzz..." Menma menceritakan semuanya kepada Kushina.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kalian berdua istirahat dulu biar kaa-san dan Kakashi-nii yang mencari Naruto dan Naruko." Kushina berusaha menenangkan Menma.

"Tapii Kushina-nee... Bagaimana dengan Minato-nii?" tanya Kakashi.

"Biarkan saja dulu, dia sedang ada rapat. Sebisa mungkin kita jangan menanggunya." Kushina berusaha bersikap bijak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memerintahkan beberapa Anbu untuk membantu." Kakashi membuat keputusan.

"Terima kasih Kakashi... Mohon bantuannya." Kushina tersenyum lembut pada Kakashi.

Kakashi pun segera pergi untuk memanggil beberapa Anbu sedangkan Kushina langsung berganti pakaian dengan pakaian jounin miliknya. Kushina mengikat rambutnya tinggi dan menggunakan hitai-ate konoha di keningnya.

Setelah melakukan beberapa persiapan, Kushina pun segera berangkat diikuti beberapa Anbu suruhan Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Tolong kalian bantu aku mencari Naruto dan Naruko." Kushina memerintahkan Anbu-anbu itu berpencar untuk mencari Naruto dan Naruko.

"Kakashi dan Yamato... Kalian berdua ikut aku menuju Otogakure." Kushina memerintahkan Kakashi dan Yamato untuk mengitunya.

"Ha'i" Mereka berdua menjawab singkat kemudian segera mengikuti Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 6 end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Haha, gimana nih chapter ini? Jelek ya? Gak dibaca lagi juga gak apa kok ...

Saya sudah Bener-bener bingung buat kelanjutan ceritanya ...

Bakal break sebentar sampai selesai UAS + remisi-remidinya ... :D


	7. Chapter 7

Konoha no Kazoku

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to me~

Genre : Family, Friendship

Chara : Menma, Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, etc

Warning : alur GJ, cerita GJ, Typo(s) bertebaran, segala hal nista ada di sini, humor gak lucu, humor jarang

Don't like, don't read

Summary : Tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari kelahiran si kembar Naruto dan Naruko. Segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, akankah Kushina dan Minato kehilangan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan si kembar ? Ahh, tau ah, gak pandai bikin summary –newbie tingkat akut-

.

.

.

.

**Previous chapter**

Setelah melakukan beberapa persiapan, Kushina pun segera berangkat diikuti beberapa Anbu suruhan Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Tolong kalian bantu aku mencari Naruto dan Naruko." Kushina memerintahkan Anbu-anbu itu berpencar untuk mencari Naruto dan Naruko.

"Kakashi dan Yamato... Kalian berdua ikut aku menuju Otogakure." Kushina memerintahkan Kakashi dan Yamato untuk mengitunya.

"Ha'i" Mereka berdua menjawab singkat kemudian segera mengikuti Kushina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Save**

Kushina dan yang lainnya segera menuju ke berbatasan desa untuk mencari Naruko dan Naruko. Kushina merupakan ninja tipe sensor meskipun sensornya tidak sekuat sensor-sensor anjing Kakashi. Kushina memerintahkan Kakashi untuk melacak keberadaan Naruto dan Naruko dengan menggunakan sharingan dan anjing ninjanya.

"Mereka berada darah jam 2, 5 Km dari sini." Kakashi memberitahukan koordinat Naruto dan Naruko berada.

"Baiklah, kita segera menuju ke sana." Kushina segera melesat dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Ha'i" Kakashi dan Yamato mengikuti Kushina.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil menyusul ninja otogakure itu. Kushina yang marah sudah masuk dalam mode kyuubi ekor 1.

"Woeyyy, apa yang kalian kepada anak-anak ku? Cepat kalian kembalikan mereka atau aku akan membunuh kalian sekarang juga." Kushina tampak sangat marah melihat keadaan kedua anaknya yang tak sadarkan diri dan diikat dikedua tangan dan kakinya.

"Tidak akan, kami akan membawa mereka pada Orochimaru-sama." Jawab ninja yang membawa seruling itu yang tak lain adalah Tayuya salah satu dari 4 penjaga gerbang.

"Temeeee... apa yang akan dilakukan lagi oleh ular tua itu sekarang?" Kushina bertanya dengan nada emosi.

"kau tak perlu tau, yang pasti setelah chakra kyuubi di ekstrak, kami akan mengembalikan mereka pada mu." Tayuya menjawab kemarahan Kushina dengan nada yang sangat cuek.

"Berani sekali kau." Kushina semakin marah sehingga ekor kyuubi bertambah 1 lagi.

Kushina menyerang Tayuya dengan membabi buta, sedangkan Kakashi dan Yamato menyerang Kidoumaru.

Tayuya menggunakan serulingnya untuk mengendalikan Kushina, meskipun agak sulit tapi tubuh Kushina berhasil dikendalikan. Tayuya hanya fokus untuk menggerakkan Kushina hingga tak menyadari bahwa ekor kyuubi sedang melambai marah dengan indahnya, akhirnya lengan Tayuya terkena sabetan salah satu ekor kyuubi yang membuatnya tersungkur beberapa meter dan Tayuya pun kehilangan fokus dalam mengendalikan Kushina.

Kushina berlari melesat kearah Tayuya dengan kunai yang dialiri chakra kyuubi. Tayuya memiliki refleks yang baik, dia berhasil menangkis kunai Kushina.

Kushina terus menenurs menyerang Tayuya dengan taijutsu yang dialiri chakra kyuubi. Tayuya tidak bisa menandingi kecepatan Kushina dalam mode kyuubi ekor 2 pun mengalami banyak luka gores meskipun tidak mengalami luka di daerah-daerah yang vital.

Tayuya berusaha menggunakan genjutus bunyi untuk menarik Kushina dalam genjutsu andalannya tapi Kushina yang dilapisi chakra kyuubi tidak bisa tertembus genjutsu karena chakra kyuubi yang digunakan kushina bukan chakra kyuubi biasa. Kushina sudah memodifikasi chakra kyuubi yang dikeluarkan dengan menambahkan Barrier meskipun dia tau bahwa chakra kyuubi saja sudah cukup untuk melindunginya.

"Genjutsu mu tak akan mempan terhadap ku." Kushina merebut seruling milik Tayuya dan mematahaknnya.

"Sialan kau... berani nya kau menghancurkan seruling ku." Tayuya tampak marah kemudian menyerang Kushina dengan taijutsu tapi semua taijutsu Tayuya berhasil ditangkis oleh Kushina. Sesekali Kushina membalas serangan Tayuya yang menyebabkan Tayuya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Hanya ini huh kemampuan dari 4 penjaga gerbang?" Kushina menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau belum tau kekuatan sesungguhnya dari 4 penjaga gerbang nona Kyuubi." Tubuh Tayuya berubah menjadi bentuk monster seukuran manusia. Dia menggunakan segel kutukan level 2.

'_kekuatannya meningkat drastis, jutsu apa ini?'_ Kushina tak mengerti jutsu apa yang digunakan Tayuya.

Tayuya menyerang Kushina dengan taijutsu tapi kali ini taijutsu nya lebih hebat karena Tayuya menggunakan segel kutukan level 2.

Kushina hanya bisa menangkis serangannya karena bukan hanya kekuatannya yang bertambah tapi juga kecepatan Tayuya bahkan sekarang kecepatan Tayuya sudah bisa menandingi kecepatan Kushina dalam mode kyuubi.

"**Hey, Kushina, biar aku yang menangani dia, kita bertukar posisi" **terdengar suara dari dalam tubuh Kushina. Kyuubi berniat menggantikan Kushina melawan Tayuya.

'**SWITCH!'**

Kali ini gantian kyuubi yang mengambil alih tubuh Kushina. Kyuubi dengan mudah melawan Tayuya bahkan kyuubi berhasil melukai Tayuya.

"**Kau tau nona? Chakra ku sangat beracun bagi orang biasa seperti mu." **Kyuubi memberitahu Tayuya tentang kemampuan chakra kyuubi yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Tayuya melemas, dia tidak bisa merasakan persendiannya.

"Jika chakra mu beracun, kenapa wanita itu bisa bertahan dengan chakra mu?" Tayuya bertanya dengan keadaan yang semakin melemah, kesadarannya hampir hilang.

"**Mudah saja, karena dia jiinchuriki. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sebelum kau mati dia-sia. Racun dalam chakra ku akan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mu dalam kurun waktu 1 jam." **Kyuubi memberitahu Tayuya tentang keampuhan chakranya.

"KIDOUMARU!" tayuya segera memanggil Kidoumaru untuk segera membopongnya kembali ke Otogakure.

Kidoumaru segera melesat menuju Tayuya dan meninggalkan pertarungannya dengan Yamato dan Kakashi.

"Tayuya, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kidoumaru.

"Aku terkena chakra kyuubi. Sekarang... segera bawa aku kembali ke Otogakure..." Tayuya pun pingsan.

Kidoumaru menggendong Tayuya dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Naruko.

"Ingat, pertarungan kita belum selesai." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kidoumaru pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto... Naruko..." Kushina berlari kearah Naruto dan Naruko kemudian memeluk mereka.

"Kushina-nee... sepertinya Naruto dan Naruko masih berada dalam genjutsu musuh." Kakashi memperhatikan aliran chakra Naruto dan Naruko menggunakan sharingannya.

"**KAI" **Kushina melepaskan genjutsu pada Naruto dan Naruko.

"Kaaaaa-chann..." Naruto dan Naruko memeluk Kushina.

"Tak apa, kalian aman sekarang." Kushina membalas pelukan kedua anak kembarnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kushina mengajak Naruto dan Naruko pulang. Naruto dan Naruko hanya menangguk dengan masih menangis dalam pelukan Kushina.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kushina segera menyuruh Naruto dan Naruko istirahat.

"Kaa-san... bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Naruko? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Menma bertanya dengan perasaan takut.

"Tidak apa, mereka baik-baik saja." Kushina menjawab sambil mengacak lembut rambut Menma.

"Maafkan Menma karena tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik untuk mereka kaa-san." Menma menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak Menma, kau sudah menjadi kakak yang baik. Kalau kau tidak menjadi kakak yang baik, tak mungkin kau mau bersusah payah mencari mereka berdua." Kushina menggendong tubuh mungil Menma. Meskipun Menma berusia 8 tahun, tapi tubuh Menma tergolong pendek.

"Maafkan Menma, hikzz..." Menma menangis dalam pelukan Kushina.

"Tidak apa sayang... sekarang kau istirahat ya..." Kushina mengantarkan Menma ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi kaa-chan." Menma mencium pipi Kushina.

"Oyasumi mou Menma." Kushina mencium Menma di keningnya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah mengantarkan Menma ke kamar, Minato sudah tiba di rumah.

"Kushina... aku merasakan perasaan yang tak enak sejak tadi... apakah ada yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Minato bertanya pada Kushina.

"Naruto dan Naruko diculik oleh suruhan Orochimaru-sensei." Kushina menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya kepada Minato.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku?" Minato tampak sedikit marah karena Kushina tidak memberitahunya bahwa Naruto dan Naruko diculik.

"Aku tak ingin menganggu rapat mu, mengingat ini adalah rapat mengenai ujian chunin gabungan." Kushina memberikan alasan yang logis kepada Minato.

"Tapi Naruto, Naruko dan Menma tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" Minato tampak cemas dengan keadaan tiga anaknya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, hanya saja Menma terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Raut wajah Kushina berubah menjadi muram mengingat putra pertamanya.

"Tenang saja, besok aku yang akan berbicara dengannya. Sekarang kau istirahatlah." Minato menyuruh Kushina beristirahat.

"Kau sendiri tidak istirahat?" Kushina bertanya pada Minato.

"Aku mau ke kantor Hokage dulu, ada hal yang harus ku urus." Minato berpamitan pada Kushina dan segera melakukan hiraishin menuju kantor Hokage.

"Kumpulkan semua anbu yang berjaga ketika Hanabi Matsuri." Minato menyuruh seorang anbu yang sedang berjaga malam untuk memanggil semua anbu yang berjaga ketika Hanabi Matsuri.

Setelah semua anbu berkumpul, Minato memarahi anbu-anbu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak menyadari ada ninja Otogakure yang menyusup ketika Hanabi Matsuri?" Minato bertanya dengan nada tegas.

"Maafkan kami Hokage-sama, kami telah lalai." Ketua anbu itu meminta maaf pada Minato.

"Mulai sekarang perketat penjagaan desa. Ketika ada festival perketat lagi menjadi 4x lipat." Minato memerintahkan para anbu untuk memperketat penjagaan desa agar tidak terjadi hal seperti itu lagi.

"Baik Hokage-sama." Semua anbu menjawab dengan serempak.

"Dan satu lagi, perintahkan anbu terkuat untuk menjaga Kushina, Naruto dan Naruko karena mereka adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi tapi jangan sampai mereka merasa risih dengan keberadaan anbu disekitar mereka." Minato menambahkan perintah kepada para anbu itu.

"Baik Hokage-sama, saya akan memerintahkan anbu terkuat yang ada." Ketua anbu itu menjawab dengan tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi sekarang." Minato mempersilahkan para anbu untuk meninggalkan ruangan hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 7 end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **yosh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Sebenernya mau updatenya minggu kemarin tapi ternyata setelah UAS masih ada yang namanya pekan remisi, Yah akhirnya gak jadi update dehh, hehe.

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Apa ada masukan buat next chpter?

Arigatou mina-san... :D


End file.
